


Calling In

by ami_ven



Category: NCIS
Genre: Community: ncis_drabble, Community: ncisdrabble100, Gen, Sickfic, Team as Family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-09
Updated: 2017-04-09
Packaged: 2018-10-16 17:27:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10576029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ami_ven/pseuds/ami_ven
Summary: “Are you fit to drive?”





	

**Author's Note:**

> Written for LJ community "ncisdrabble100" prompt #532 "stronger together"

“ _Are you fit to drive?_ ” asked Gibbs, when Reeves called in sick.

“I… guess,” he said.

“ _My house, drive safe_ ,” and he hung up.

Reeves blinked at his phone, then headed out. Gibbs’s front door was unlocked, so he let himself in, stopping short at the living room door. “What?”

A moment later, he found himself bundled up on the couch, with a similarly-bundled McGee, Torres and Bishop, breathing in the steam from the cup of tea Palmer handed him.

“What?”

“Family, my boy,” said Ducky, holding out a thermometer – just as Quinn came in, looking green.

“What?” she said.

THE END


End file.
